Valentine Mimisan
by Bokepoid
Summary: saya author baruuu gak pinter bikin summary :3 pls RnR?


Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini asli punya saya

By : Allie49

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Alur Gak Jelas, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Gaul.

A/N : Disini, Ruko gak setinggi itu. Tingginya paling setinggi Rin. Dan disini juga, Rook adalah kakak dari Ruko. Dan lagi, Ruko disini jadi cewek tulen! Sama disini Ruko kalo kaget akan mimisan gila gilaan. Entah darimana aku kepikiran bikin cerita anak mimisan, padahal awalnya cuma pengen bikin cerita si Ruko kesepian pas Valentine.-,-

Pairing paling gak nyambung dan ajaib : Ruko x Len

silakan klik ikon back di atas sebelah kiri layar anda jika tidak suka.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Gedung Asrama Putri Sekolah UtauVoca. 07.05

-Normal POV-

Ruko bangun dari tidurnya yang kebluk itu. Tumben pagi itu dia gak pemalesan, bangun jam 7! Biasanya dia kan kalo lagi libur bangun jam 12! (Tunggu, kayanya tukang tidur kaya Ruko gak bangun jam 12 juga deh..-,-)

"KENAPA GUE HARUS BANGUN JAM SEGINI, BAKAAAA?"dia keluar kamar dan teriak di koridor asrama. Juga sambil melempari siapa saja yang ada di koridor dengan coffee grindernya.

"HUAAA JANGAN SALAHIN GUEE! SALAH GUE APAAN COBA? SALAHIN NOH AUTHORNYAA!"teriak Luka yang berhasil benjol akibat dilempar pake coffee grinder.

"AUTHORNYA NGESELIINN!"teriak Ruko. #gakselowtingkatdewa

"HEH! sengeselin ngeselinnya gue, tetap gue yang bikin cerita ini tauu!"teriak si Author JB JB. (baca : join bareng/ikut ikutan)

Back to story, setelah Ruko melempar Luka dengan Coffee Grinder hingga benjol... Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba tidur lagi. Tapi, karena gak bisa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun.

Ruko berjalan jalan sedikit linglung karena sebenarnya dia masih ngantuk tapi gak bisa tidur lagi.  
JEBRAGH!  
dia nabrak tembok.

"Mbaak? Mbaak? Mbak, sadar mbak?"Kata Miku yang kebetulan lewat lewat mencoba menyadarkan Ruko yang setengah pingsan dilantai.  
"Heh... Gueh... Dimanah nyah?"Hidung Ruko mulai mimisan sementara ia mencoba untuk bangun. Maklum, tadi idungnya nabrak tembok. Dan faktor lain ia akan mimisan jika kaget sedikit.

"Yaampun! Ruko! Kamu mimisan!"kata Miku.

"Hallh... Gueh mah udagh biasaahh... Udagh,Gueh mauh... Tungguh... Tadih Gueh mauh ngapaingh yah?"logat Ruko sedikit aneh kalo idungnya lagi banjir darah. Sementara dia gak peduli darah idungnya udah keleceran ke bajunya. Udah muka kayak orang bingung, darah tetap menetes dari idungnya, tambah keliatan kayak orang tolol aja si Ruko.

"Hohh iyaahh..."Ruko baru nyadar tujuannya adalah taman sekolah. Bahkan dia sendiri gak tau mau ngapain kesana.

Menuju lantai dasar, Ruko tetap stay cool aja idungnya kotor bekas darah, bajunya kotor bercak darah... Diliatin orang orang... Tetap merasa keren walaupun orang orang di yang lewat meratiin dia...

"Napah loh liadh liadh gueh? Ngepenh?"kata Ruko tetap dengan wajah cangak yang sok cool kepada Rin.

"Enggak... Itu... Mimisan... Bersihin dulu gih..."kata Rin mundur mundur dikit.

"Udah biasaaahh..."kata Ruko tetap dengan logatnya yang cuek gila.

"Bersihin duloo!"teriak Rin melemparkan tisu banyak banyak ke arah Ruko.

"DIEMPH LOOH BACOOODDHH! Gue cintahh mimisangghh!"kata Ruko yang idungnya tambah banyak keleceran darah. Ruko langsung asal ngeloyor ngelewatin Rin.

"Wong edan..."kata Rin pelan.

Tambah gak sadar si Ruko seluruh idungnya mulai banjir lagi dengan mimisannya.

"Ehh! Rukooo! Kamu udah bangunn?"Rook yang juga lewat situ menyapa adiknya.

"Haohh... Nii-chaangghh..."Kata Ruko membalikkan badan.

"ASTAKPIRULOHALAJIMM! RUKOO! Lap dulu idungnya ituu!"kata Rook. Lagi lagi Ruko mendapat serangan tisu, dari Rook.

"WAJIIGGGHH, ROOK-NIIIIHHHH!"Ruko menahan serangan tisu dengan tangannya.

"Bersihin duluuu! Jorokk tauuu! cepeeetttt!"teriak Rook.

"KAGAHH MAOOHHH!"teriak Ruko.

Entah apa yang membuatnya enggan membersihkan mimisannya. Keramat kali, kalo mimisan bisa banyak rejeki... (Author mulai ngarang aneh aneh). Wakss...

"CEPET BERSIHIN, RUKOOOO!"teriak Rook lagi dengan suara toanya.

"ENGGAGHHH MAOOOHHH!"teriak Ruko langsung mabret dari TKP (You think?).

"RUKOOOO!"teriak Rook mengejar adiknya yang kabur dengan sekotak tisu di tangannya.

GUBRAGH!

Lagi lagi, dia nabrak. kali ini, ia menabrak Kagamine Len. Seorang bocah shota yang super cute (bagi si Author) itu. Dan lagi lagi, darah idungnya muncrat dan membanjiri hidungnya.

"ASTAKPIRULOH! elo mimisan ekstrim amat?"kata Len kaget.

"Heuhh? Masaahh? Ohh... Macaciihh..."kata Ruko sok imut (byakhh...).

"Ruko! Ih cepet bersihin! Emang gak malu apa diliat Len gitu?"kata Rook mulai menarik tangan Ruko.

"Siapahh diaahh... Siapahh Rukoohh... Pedehh ajahh laggehh..."kata Ruko sok ngeksis.

"HALAH! cepet sini! Bersiin mimisan lo! Jorok tau! Cewek kok jorok sih! Jadi cewek tuh mesti rapih tau! bla bla bla bla bla bla-"Rook melanjutkan mengomeli adiknya yang mimisan ekstrim itu. Rook menarik Ruko ke wastafel didepan Toilet. (Author baru liat ada kakak cowok secerewet Rook... -,-)

Sementara Len hanya menonton kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan itu-berdua-kenapa-sih-sarap-kali-yah.

"Sini!"kata Rook menarik kepala Ruko dan membersihkan hidung yang bener bener kayak pendarahan besar itu dengan tisu dan air.

"Lo tuh ya! Katanya suka sama Len! Masa didepan Len lo idungnya bedarahan gitu gak malu sih?"kata Rook seraya mengelap hidung Ruko.

"Kan siapa dia, siapa Ruko, Nii-chan... Dia juga bukan siapa siapa Ruko..."kata Ruko sambil mata lirik lirik kesana kesini.

'wehww... banyak sejoli pacaran lewat lewat...'batin Ruko yang pikirannya udah lupa dengan mimisannya.

"Jangan gitu, Ruko..."kata Rook masih mengelap leher dan pipi Ruko yang banyak darahnya.

"Yah... kan Len juga udah naksir sama Miku..."kata Ruko cuek gila.

"Jangan gituu... Lo itu harus ada usaha dong buat ngegaet cowok yang lo sukaa! kayak nii-chan gini! hehehh..."kata Rook.

"HAH? JADI SELAMA INI ROOK-NII MAHOO?"kata Ruko kaget dan darah muncrat lagi dari idungnya.

"SELOW! Ternyata lo kalo kaget langsung mimisan yah... YA ENGGAK LAH! gila kalo gue mahoo! Gue ngedeketin Teto juga pake usahaa! makanya usahaaa!"kata Rook teteriakan.

"Ya kan Teto-senpai sama Rook-nii beruntung banget saling sukaa!"kata Ruko.

"YA USAHA LAH, BAKAA! Samaa... sikap lo tuh manis dikit napa! Jangan kayak cowok! Ketularan siapa sih!"kata Rook emosi sambil ngelap hidung adiknya lagi.

"KAN AKU BIASA MAIN SAMA NII-CHAN DKK? yang ngajak juga Nii-chan sendiri! Berarti Nii-chan yang patut disalahkan!"kata Ruko emosi.

"HAH? BERANI LO NYALAHIN GUE? HAH? HAH?"kata Rook masih emosi.

"IH! kan nii-chan yang biasanya maksa Ruko mainnya sama Nii-chan terus! mainannya mainan cowok lagi!"kata Ruko saingan emosi dengan kakaknya.

"HAH MASA? Eh... Eh iya ding... gue baru inget hehehee..."kata Rook senyum tengsin.

"Hadohh!"kata Ruko #sweatdropsetengahmati

"Oh iya... Kenapa Nii-chan pake baju bagus bagus sih? yang lain tadi Miku,Rin sama Len juga Luka juga pada rapi rapi! Ada acara? kok Ruko gak diajakk?"kata Ruko kecewa dikit.

"Adaa! Masa gak inget? Hari ini valentine, dodol!"kata Rook menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Haishh... sakitt... Aku aja baru inget tadi dikasih tau Nii-chan..."kata Ruko mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar aneh..."

"Aku... Hari ini mesti ngapain ya? ah udahlah, aku tidur aja dikamar..."-Ruko.

"JANGAN PESIMIS DULU, DODOL!"kata Rook lagi lagi menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Jangan gitu dong! walaupun image lo udah jelek duluan tadi didepan Len, Kamu itu harus berusahaaa!"kata Rook dengan emosi berapi api dan semangat ala 1945.

"HUWWAAAAA!"teriak Ruko lagi lagi kaget ngeliat kakaknya udah kek orang gila. Dan lagi lagi darah idungnya muncrat hingga mengotori baju Rook.

"IH! Jangan ngotorin baju gue napaa! Bah... yaudahlah entar gue bisa ganti lagi..."-Rook.

"hehehe... Maaf tingkat dewa, nii-chan... Reflek biasa reflek..."kata Ruko cengangas cengenges.

"Yaudah! Sana! ganti baju! itu bajumu udah bau anyir darah gitu ihh... Terus bawa tisu! Jangan cepet kaget! Lagian lu mimisan aneh bener dah nyampe muncrat gitu dari idung lo..."-Rook.

"Iyyaaa... Nii-chan... Terserah apa kata Nii-chan aja dah..."

Ruko pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Yang menurutnya manis... Emang sih iya,Tapi begonya Ruko beneran nyampe naburin gula segala! Haduh Rukooo... Elo bego atau sarap sih? Rukoo... terus tuh... Senyum napa! jangan cemberut ajaa! percuma dandan gitu juga kalo kaga senyum!

Ruko tetap berjalan ke arah taman dan tidak memerdulikan perkataan si Author gila itu. Pokoknya... Jalan terooss! Gak usah peduliin siapa aja yang ngekritik!

Pas dia sampe ke taman sekolah...

satu taman isinya orang pacaran semua...

Jelas Ruko yang baru datang lagi lagi terlonjak kaget sampe kejungkel. Dan pas jatoh, mimisannya muncrat kayak air mancur... sungguh aneh...

pasangan pasangan yang asik kaget langsung pacaran pas liat adegan itu.

EH!

Authornya ketuker! Masa iya orang asik kaget langsung pacaran? salah! bloon!

pasangan yang asik pacaran langsung kaget ketika melihat adegan mimisan Ruko itu.

"Ruko-chaan!"teriak Gumi yang ada disitu langsung menghampirinya.

"Weh! Rukooo! Ruko-chan!"kata Meiko menghampiri Ruko juga.

Dan orang orang yang disitu pun langsung mengerubungi Ruko.

"Ruko-chan! Ruko-chan gak apa apa?"kata Gumi kaget kaget dikit.

"Gakh apah apah gimanah? Jelash gueh mimisangh, Gumiiihh!"kata Ruko emosi.

Ruko mencoba bangkit dan meraba raba tanah kayak orang kehilangan kacamata.

"Haduh... Tisuhh... Tisuhh... Tisuh gueh kemanah nyahh..."-Ruko.

"Anjirrhh... Ketinggalanhh..."keluh Ruko.

Ruko berdiri agak linglung sementara dia dengan wajah orang ayan mendatangi Gakupo yang baru dateng.

"Ehh... Gakupoh-senpaiihh... Punyahh tisuhh gahh?"-Ruko.

"HUAAA! PERGI KAMUU! MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN IYUUHHH!"teriak Gakupo sebenarnya dengan logat banci lagi dikejer Satpol PP.

"Huaa..."tangis Ruko pelan. Dan darah mulai keleceran lagi dari idungnya.

Tiba tiba...

"MANA RUKO? RUKOOO? RUKOO!"teriak Rook ngerush menghampiri Ruko dengan Teto di sebelahnya.

Dan lihat apa yang dibawa Rook... 3 kotak tisu!

"NII-CHAAANGGHH!"teriak Ruko ngelirik kakaknya yang datang.

"LIAAT! LIAAT! GUE BAWA APAA! TISUUU!"kata Rook ngerush.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak semua orang di taman nyorakin Rook kayak hero of the day.

"ASIKK~"kata Ruko bahagia pas udah liat kakaknya bawa bawa tisu.

Ruko langsung mengambil lembaran tisu banyak banyak dan nyumpelin hidungnya dengan tisu senyumpel nyumpelnya.

"Akhirnyaa... aku sayangh anikikuh tercintaahhh... juga cintah tisukuh tercintahh..."kata Ruko bahagia kayak orang baru dikasih penghargaan.

"Emm... Kayaknya kamu salah menyatakan cinta ke tisu ya..."kata Rook ngeliatin adiknya sekaligus sweatdrop.

Dan sebuah kegilaan berlangsung pada otak Ruko...

"Dan hari ini aku menyatakan... GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA YANG NAMANYA TISUU! CINTA GUE HANYA UNTUK TISUU! GUE GAK BISA HIDUP TANPA TISUUUU! DAN CINTA GUE ADALAH TISUU!"teriak Ruko dengan semangat 45.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"teriak semua orang di taman itu menyoraki Ruko dengan bahagia.

kecuali Rook yang sweatdrop sendiri

'Haduh... Adek gue... Kenapa yah...'batin Rook.

"TUNGGU!"

tiba tiba Len datang sambil ngerush gila gilaan.

"jih, dia kenapa?"kata Rook memandang aneh Len.

"LO GAK BISA GITU, RUKOOO! GUE UDAH TERLANJUR JATUH CINTA SAMA LO SEJAK MUNCRATAN DARAH IDUNG LO YANG PERTAMAA!"teriak Len.

Semua orang disitu langsung memandang Len gak kalah aneh kayak Rook.

"Gue ngeri sama Len..."kata Rin langsung memeluk Kaito gara gara ketakutan.

"Peduli apa lagi gue sama loo~ Sekarang gue sama tisu guee~ lalalalalaaa~"-Ruko.

Dan sejak saat itu, Ruko jadian dengan tisu tisunya. Dan tisu tisu itu adalah saingan Len.

-END-

sumpah gak nyambung abis... jayuss...

* * *

Len : APA MAKSUD LOO?

Author : HAH?

Len : GIMANA CERITA GUE HARUS SAINGAN SAMA TISU DEMI DAPETIN RUKO-CHAN? Eh gila lu yee!

Author : Suka sukaa... Gue gue ini yang bikin fanfict :P

Ruko : Tisuuu... :D

Len : Noh! Lo liat si Ruko! Bagh! Jayus tau gak cerita lo, JAYUUSS!

Author : Yaudah sih! eh iya... saya minta reviewnya secara jujur ya... Maklum, Fic pertama... saya pengen tau ceritanya bagus atau enggak... ^^

Makasih yaa semuanyaa :D


End file.
